


You and Me and Baby Makes Three

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lady in Dean's life is the only witness to some of the most important parts of Sam and Dean's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The leather was cool beneath his hand as it skidded along the seat, under the thin curve of the girl's body. She gasped in shock, pleasure, and Dean's lips quirked up in a smirk, working at the material along her skirt. "Shh," he soothed and dipped in to seal their lips together once more. It was too dark to see the color on the girl's cheek but Dean could feel the heat along her skin, radiating like the quick pants of breath leaving her lips. His fingers worked quickly along his waist line, undoing the button and zipper, then a sharp creek of the car door has the girl squeaking in shock and Dean spun around, eyes narrowing. "Sammy. Go back inside."

Jumping slightly Sam's head snapped to the back seat, "you scared me." A broad grin spread on Sam's face as he squinted in the dark to try and see. "The Thing is on TV and I thought you'd watch it with ... uh... Dean? Whatcha doin'?" He was pretty sure he could see the outline of someone else in the car.

The girl beneath him giggled softly and Dean sighed, pushing up to lean against the front seat and peer at his little brother. "I'm a little busy right now Sammy," he glanced behind him, looking back at his brother with a bright grin. "I'll watch somethin' with you later okay?" He reached out and ruffled Sam's hair roughly before pulling back. "Go on inside."

"Oh," Sam said quietly. There was a girl back there with Dean and they, " _Ohh_." Sam could feel his cheeks getting hot as he fumbled for the door handle in the dark. "Sorry, Dean." The door finally creaked open much to Sam's relief as he scrambled out and slammed the door shut behind him.

"He's so cute," the girl giggled and tugged on Dean to bring him closer once more. "That your little brother?"

"Yeah," Dean shook his head and glanced up to make sure Sam disappeared back inside the house before situating himself over the girl once more, smirk still dancing across his lips.

Sam put quite a bit of energy into slamming the door of the Impala but the sound wasn't nearly as satisfying as he'd thought it might be. Actually, slamming the door didn't make him feel one iota better about going to school. He sat there, fuming, watching Dean come down the front path with his typical leather jacket and jeans looking all cool and big-brothery and exactly like the kind of guy that Sam wasn't. Huffing out a breath Sam crossed his arms over his backpack and waited.

Sliding in behind the steering wheel, Dean glanced at Sam before jamming the key into the ignition. "Dude, I can _hear_ your bitchiness, what's up?" He chuckled, settling back in his seat and slipping the car in reverse to pull out of driveway, fingers curling around the steering wheel loosely.

"I don't wanna go today. I just wanted to skip once ... that's all. It's not like you didn't do it long before you were twelve." Sam turned to stare sulkily out the passenger window.

Rolling his eyes, Dean tilted his head back with a laugh and extended his arm across the back of the seat, eyes sliding to his brother and back to the road. "Dad would kill me if I let you skip school. What's the real issue? Got a big test you didn't study for? I thought you were supposed to be the studious one," he smirked and hooked his leg up, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Oh things always started off pleasantly enough when he chatted with Dean about school but Sam _knew_ there were some topics that would either get him a lecture or _far_ worse. "It's _Friday_ , that's what's wrong." Sam rolled his eyes because, seriously, Dean should know by now.

Glancing over at Sam he frowned and tightened his fingers on the wheel, "Friday? Shouldn't you be happy about that? A whole weekend to geek out on that video game thing Dad brought back last week. So what's the issue?" Sometimes his brother was the craziest person he knew, but mainly because he was sometimes so very different from Dean, he just didn't get it. "Gonna miss someone at school?"

"There's a _stupid_ dance every stupid last Friday of every _stupid_ month." And, yes, it did feel better to use stupid that many times in a row. Sam turned to stare over at his brother's profile. It was obvious why the girls at school sometimes waited down by the front gates to the grounds. Dean was the kind of guy they all giggled about in the hallways, he knew how to dress, apparently had _bedroom eyes_ although Sam wasn't even sure what the hell that meant, but he was a good looking guy. Sam, was just Sam.

"Ohh," Dean nodded wisely and his lip quirked back up into a smile as he reached across the seat and tugged Sam over to him, knuckling his fist into his brother's head. "It's okay Sammy, one day the girl's will be pawing all over you and you'll be begging me to help you get rid of them all." He laughed and shifted his knuckles across Sam's skull.

"Deean," Sam whined and smacked at his brother's hand. "It's not funny, no one ever asks me to dance and ..." he glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye as he tried to flatten his hair down, "I always get stuck when I try to ask Laurie." Laurie was cute but Sam liked her mostly because she would do pretty much anything the guys did; climbing trees, stuffing a banana in Mr. Astle's tail pipe, once she even got busted trying to glue the wheel on Daniel Sederson's locker padlock.

"You need to take the first step Sam. Just pick a girl, go up to her, and ask her to dance. It's not that hard," he grinned at Sam and nudged his shoulder. "Just think about all the stuff we have to deal with in our lives, that's nothing compared to asking some chick to dance. Plus you're already a real looker, girl's surely fall over you all the time."

Sam just settled for looking at Dean like he was completely nuts. "Kevin said you got all the looks in our family." He shifted his back pack out of the way to make sure he had his keys in his pocket. "Anyway, thanks for driving me to school, m'gonna walk home today."

"Sam," Dean shifted the car into park outside Sam's school and reached out to lay his hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing softly. "I don't have a date Friday, we could go see a movie if you wanted to blow off the dance. I'll go out Saturday night instead, and I can give you pointers on picking up girls," he grinned at his brother and curled his fingers into a fist, punching gently along his shoulder.

Face brightening just a little Sam nodded. "Okay," he pushed his door open and glanced over at a few girls standing on the corner. "Wave to your fan club," he tossed back over his shoulder as he climbed out of the car slamming the door behind him.

It was hot in the car and quiet, entirely too quiet; in fact, Sam was bored out of his mind. It was really stupid that Dad was making them drive to the city just to go get some papers. If the Winchester family could get a computer like everyone else things would be a lot easier and Sam could possibly even have a social life on the weekends like the rest of his friends. Scratching at his neck Sam fidgeted with the sun visor for a while then smacked it back up with his hand and leaned down to click the radio on.

 _I live one day at a time, I dream one dream at a time_.

Dean scoffed and slapped at the radio, eyes snapping to Sam for a moment before turning back to the road. "I'm not listening to that shit. Put a tape on," he shook his head and curled his fingers into a fist over the steering wheel.

Sam's lips pressed into a thin line. Eyes on Dean's face he leaned forward slowly, deliberately and clicked the radio back on then sat back.

Face shifting into a scowl, Dean didn't even let half a minute pass before he was leaning forward and slapping at the radio. "Sam..." he warned with a low growl.

Almost immediately Sam's arm snapped out and flicked the radio back on. He stared defiantly at Dean and held his hand over the radio knob.

"Knock it the fuck off Sam," Dean snapped and slapped the radio off.

Punching Dean firmly in the shoulder Sam flicked the radio back on and shifted to try and block Dean's access to the button.

Jerking the car over the side of the road, Dean shoved Sam roughly and hit the button off. "Try it again and I'll make you walk Sam. I'm not kidding around. You want music so bad; you know where the tapes are." He clenched his jaw and scowled over at his brother.

Sam's teeth were clenched so hard his jaw was aching. He reached out slowly, staring at Dean the _entire_ time and turned the radio back on. Crossing his arms he sat back against the seat and raised his eyebrows.

In one quick motion Dean slapped the radio off and surged across the car, grabbing his brother roughly by the shoulders and heaving him over the front seat, dropping him down into the back growling, "Don't think I won't make you walk home Sam. Stay back there and don't even _try_ it."

"Jerk." Sam rubbed his shoulder where it had slammed into the door then rolled over to face the back of the seat.

Smirking in satisfaction, Dean guided the car back out onto the road and settled back into the silence.

"Sammy," Dean huffed, slamming the door behind and jamming the key into the ignition, turning in the seat to stare at his brother as he slumped low on the leather and folded his arms across his chest. "What the fuck is going on? Why do you keep looking at me like that? It's getting old you know," he shook his head and slipped the car into drive.

Averting his eyes Sam yanked on a thread that was hanging off the sleeve of his t-shirt. "Leave me alone." Sam's head was spinning, his thoughts racing in a million different directions. There were times when Sam wished he wasn't always trying to follow Dean around, figure out what he was doing. Sometimes, he found out things he just didn't want to know.

Frowning deeply, Dean's eyes slid to Sam until the light turned green then fixed back on the road. "Did I say something? Do something? God was I this fucking pissy at your age because it's every day with you man. What's the matter? Did I _breathe_ wrong?" He rolled his eyes, annoyed that things between him and Sam were always so tense now-a-days, like they were constantly clashing and sparking.

Rubbing his forehead for a few moments Sam sighed then glanced at Dean quickly before he said "I saw you."

"Saw me wha... oh." Dean's jaw clenched and he sighed, shaking his head. That wasn't really the way he planned on his brother finding out but it really wasn't _that_ big a deal. Glancing over at him, Dean frowned once more and pursed his lips. "So what? You're disgusted with me now?"

Sam was genuinely surprised. "What? N..No..." He shifted slightly on the seat so he could look over at his brother. Actually, Sam was curious first and then pissed off because Dean hadn't told him. "I ... why didn't you tell me. I'm not a kid anymore." Sam's foot twitched nervously on the seat. "You gay?"

Laughing, Dean shook his head, "How many girls have you seen me with Sam?" He glanced over at his brother once more and sighed before pulling the car over onto an empty stretch of dirt along the side of the road and turning it off. This was probably one of those conversations they had to have face to face. Turning in his seat, he let his palms rest on his thighs as he considered his brother. "Not that I really like to classify, but I guess you could call me Bi. I just don't see the point in limiting the options. I can appreciate a good looking man and it's... different being with a guy. In a good way. So I experience both if I can. I wasn't really waiting to tell you, it just never really came up or seemed that important," he shrugged and quirked his lip up into a smile. "Not like I'm gonna start wearing rainbows and marching in parades."

"So, this guy you were kissing." Sam felt heat working its way up his neck to his cheeks. "Is he like your boyfriend or something?" It wasn't the strangest thing that Sam had ever seen but it was pretty far from what Sam had expected when he'd looked the bedroom window the night before. Maybe Sam had even thought about kissing a guy himself but still - he hadn't figured it would be _Dean_ who did it.

Pursing his lips, Dean looked down and felt heat crawling through him. "Uh... no. I wouldn't say that," he chuckled softly and looked back up. "He's just this guy... we hang out sometimes and... you know. Fool around and stuff. He's cool and everything but he's not really a boyfriend kind of guy," Dean shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Okay," Sam shrugged, "so long as you don't like, get too busy to hang out with me or something." Chewing on the side of his lip Sam looked up at Dean.

Lips turning up into a bright grin, Dean reached out and ruffled Sam's hair fondly. "Never gonna be too busy for you Sammy." He dropped his hand after a moment and slid back, leaning against the door. "So we're good?"

Nodding, Sam smiled slightly and tilted his head a little, "yeah, we're good."

There would always be something comfortable about reclining behind the steering wheel of his car and Dean savoured these little moments where he could soak in the luxury of not rushing off to this place or the other. Even if now he was waiting for his brother to get out of school and Dean occasionally hated waiting around for Sam. Shifting to the side, Dean let his eyes scan across the field of grass beside the road. Something caught his eye, a flash of brown, a hand dragging through lengthening hair. With a soft frown Dean slid over to the passenger seat and rolled down the window, leaning forward.

This time there was no mistaking what he was seeing. Sam was talking to some guy, an inch or so shorter than him, short spiky brown hair. And it wasn't so weird that they were talking, it was more the _way_ they were talking. Sam's hand was extended, sliding down the guy's arm. The smile on his face was bright and his eyes were ducked down and Dean realized with an odd pang in his chest that Sam was _flirting_ with the guy.

Then Sam was shifting forward, stepping in, and their lips were brushing together slowly before sealing together. Dean's heart thumped loudly in his chest, stomach churning over and over low in his gut. He couldn't drag his eyes away from the way Sam's head tilted to the side, the way his fingers curled around his neck. Dean could even see the flash of tongue and heat shot like fire straight to his cock.

As Sam stepped back from the kiss, Dean pushed across his seat and fell back behind the steering wheel. His hand came up to lay over his heart, flattening over the thudding and trying to keep it from bursting out of his chest like it felt like it might. Staring straight ahead, Dean slowly let his fingers curl around the steering wheel, waiting for Sam to join him in the car. He couldn't quite figure out what was happening, if he was freaking out for a reason or just trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Sam seemed to like guys too.

When the passenger door creaked he didn't look over, couldn't quite take the idea of seeing Sam's sure to be slightly kiss swollen lips or flushed cheeks. Instead he turned the engine over and - the minute Sam slammed the door closed - he peeled out of the parking lot, tires squealing.

"What the..." Sam's hand slammed against the door as he tried to hold himself still on the seat, " _Jesus_ Christ, Dean. Slow down!" Sam's heart was already beating fast, the kiss, the quick jog to the car and now this.

Dean's foot only slightly lifted off the gas pedal and he scowled at the speedometer as it dipped down to a number that wouldn't get him a ticket. He was tempted to ask about the guy, was that Sam's _boyfriend_? Dean wasn't sure he even wanted to know. After all this jealousy feeling was pretty uncomfortable along with the knowledge that he shouldn't even _be_ jealous and he couldn't understand why he was.

"Hey," Sam's voice softened and he reached out to rub Dean's arm, "what happened? Are you okay?" Dean's face was drawn, tight, and tense like when he'd had a fight with Dad or something but there was more. There was something underlying the expression on his brother's face that Sam couldn't quite pin point.

Huffing out an annoyed breath Dean waved his hand in the air between them several times before dropping it and scowling. "I saw you Sam. With that guy," his eyes shifted over to his brother before fixing on the road once more.

"Mark," Sam's voice deepened slightly and he licked the taste of his friend off his lips. "And that makes you speed becaaauuse..." Sam dragged out the question and let his hand fall to the seat between them.

"Because you gave me crap about not telling you and then you..." he blew out another annoyed breath and jerked the car over to the side of the road. Damn he really needed to get some grip on this irrational jealousy. "Are you two... together?" He asked quietly, staring at his steering wheel and frowning.

"Sorta," Sam's cheeks were flaming and he rubbed at the end of his nose. "Mark plays guitar and we met doing this project for English. He didn't think I'd be interested ... was a while ago..." Sam's words faded away as a gentle smile settled on his face.

Dean felt something sharp twang in his chest and he looked over at his brother for a moment before straightening up and once more shifting the car into drive. "Oh. Okay. Well... that's cool." He dipped his head in a brief nod and guided the car back onto the road, letting his fingers curl around the steering wheel and relaxing in the familiarity when everything else felt so up in the air.

Sam's eyes drifted back across the car to Dean's face. "You're not mad at me are you? Did I do something wrong?" His fingers moved restlessly on the bench seat, sliding along the stitching in the leather. He hated anything that came between him and his brother.

"No. I wish you would have told me but," Dean shrugged and kept his eyes on the road, "guess I rarely tell you when I get involved with anyone so whatever." He cleared his throat and turned the car toward their home. "You... done more than kiss him?" There was a possibility Dean was just trying to add wood to the fire being his jealousy and that was such a Winchester thing to do he chuckled silently and humourlessly at himself. Dean was beginning to feel a little fucked up about things.

"A little..." Sam hadn't thought it was possible for him to blush even more than he already was. "I like him.... a lot. He's a nice guy though," Sam cleared his throat, fidgeting nervously on the seat, "don't worry." He found himself with a big grin on his face once more and shook his head.

"Sure he is," Dean nodded and fell into silence. It made his stomach continue its horrible churning, this jealousy thing, and Dean hated it with every fibre of his being. He shouldn't be jealous or torn up about his kid brother dating some _guy_. A few minutes later he pulled up in front of their rented house and turned the car off. "Go on in. I'm just... gonna sit out here for awhile."

Head cocked to the side Sam stared at Dean for a few moments. He almost reached out for Dean's hand, wanting to tell him things were okay, that they would still have lots of time together, that Sam wouldn't make any stupid decision. But he didn't. "Okay," he sighed and slipped out of the car.

Dean watched his brother go until the front door slipped closed behind him. All those unpleasant things settled over him and he turned the engine over once more and backed the car out of the driveway. Seemed like a pretty good time for a drive.

There were only a couple of things in Sam's life that were consistent and the Impala was one of them. That's why he slipped into the car late on a Friday night, too late, he was going to get his ass kicked when he went inside but he wasn't ready. It was raining, cold, the windows fogged up right away when Sam got inside. Shivering he tugged his damp jacket tighter around him.

Dean had heard the familiar creek of the car's door which was why he was now tugging the driver's side open and climbing in, shivering from the rain damp on his skin. "Sam?" He turned to him, swiping at the condensation on his forehead and turning to him. "Where have you been? I was worried sick, god you can't just... hey," he frowned and slid forward a little, extending his hand to rest on Sam's arm. "What's up?"

Sam looked down at his hands, "Mark ... he's met someone he likes better ... I guess." He sniffed and pushed his wet hair back off his forehead. "It's my fault, 'cause I wouldn't ... well, whatever I guess right?" Sam was starting to just feel kind of stupid about the whole thing, he'd stayed trying to talk Mark into not leaving when he should have just had a bit of pride and come home.

"He dumped you?" Dean nearly hissed and narrowed his eyes. "Because you wouldn't what?" His eyes flickered along Sam's profile and he frowned. "What wouldn't you do Sam?"

Wringing his hands Sam kept his eyes down. There was no way he wanted Dean to see how upset he was about the whole thing; he really didn't need to be teased for a week about crying over a _guy_. "I just didn't wanna ... you know, let him..." he groaned. "Can we not talk about me being a virgin? 'Cause I know it's stupid and .. and I know you'll bug me forever about it." He heaved in a deep breath and swiped angrily at the tears on his face, "in fact, go ahead! Just gimme all your good one liners now so I can just be fuckin' miserable for a few days and get over this." He sniffed.

Frowning, Dean reached out and wrapped his hand around Sam's neck, tugging him forward to wrap his arms around him. "I'm gonna fuckin' kick his ass. Seriously. Give me his address and I will hunt him down," Dean growled and ran a hand down Sam's back. "Having sex with a guy is a big fucking deal Sam. Nothing wrong with wanting to wait okay? I haven't even gone all the way with a guy."

Burying his face in Dean's neck Sam breathed a little easier. He was still shivering and Dean was a little warmer than he was too. "S'okay, don't hurt him. It's just stupid. I'm stupid." Even as he said it, Sam's arms slipped tighter around his brother's neck. Dean's words were slowly sinking in while Sam was breathing in the comfort of his brother's familiar scent. "Wait," he spoke softly against Dean's ear, "you haven't gone... done ... "

"No, not with a guy," Dean chuckled and tightened his arms around Sam. "But I'll fucking kick your ass if you try and use that against me." He pulled back a little to stare at his brother. "It's a good idea to wait. Do you... uh have any idea if you might be a top or bottom?" Dean certainly hadn't planned on having this conversation with Sam but now it seemed like a really good idea.

Leaning back against Dean's arm, Sam wiped some of the rain off his face as it dripped off his hair. "A what?" His brow furrowed, obviously Dean knew a lot more about... Sam wasn't even actually sure what they were talking about now.

"Uh..." Dean laughed and shook his head. "Jesus Sam no wonder you decided to wait. Do you even know how sex with a guy works?" He arched an eyebrow at his brother, tracing his fingers along Sam's shoulder softly.

"Well, yeah," Sam looked down. "I know where things go if that's what you mean. I just didn't know if I was a ... how do I know and why does it matter? I just figured there was one way to do it ..." Sam had thoroughly confused himself and closed his eyes.

"Well you either top, or you bottom... well I guess some people do both but uh..." Dean cleared his throat, watching his brother to see if things were clicking together. "You know Sam... you either do the fucking or you get fucked. That's definitely something you want to know before you hook up with someone," he ruffled Sam's hair in a familiarly fond way and tried to ignore how perversely hot this conversation was. "Have you ever given thought to whether you'd rather fuck someone or be fucked?"

"Oh." Sam licked his lips. "Yeah - I do know what I am then. I didn't know there were ... _names_. What are you?" Sam tilted his head up slightly staring at Dean's lips and resisting the urge to run his finger over them. Dean's lips were nice - Sam wanted a boyfriend with lips like that.

"Top," Dean smirked and bumped their sides together. "Holding out on me Sam?" He chuckled and turned his heard toward Sam, eying him curiously.

"N..No, I'm a bottom," he licked his lips again, nervous especially now he'd suddenly realized how close _Dean's_ lips were to his.

"Oh." Dean nodded, made sense in some weird sort of way. His eyes slid along Sam's face, over his features, noting that he'd literally only have to move a few inches to taste Sam's lips. He'd had that thought too often as of late, ever since he saw Sam and Mark kiss. He watched Sam's tongue slide along his lips and mimicked the action, eyes drifting up to Sam's. "So... you like the idea of... someone being buried in you?" Dean swallowed around the words, a little shocked with himself that he said them.

Heat shot through Sam's body at his brother's words and he suddenly found that he couldn’t actually get his voice to work. Sam simply nodded and felt his chest rising and falling a little faster. He was starting to think that there must be something wrong with him because just _hearing_ his brother say that had made his dick start to swell inside his tight jeans.

Watching the color rise on Sam's cheek in the darkness, Dean shifted closer slightly until their sides were completely flushed together. "Have you ever tried it with yourself?" He asked quietly, voice deeper than it had been a few minutes ago. "Ever put your fingers inside yourself?"

Shifting on the seat a little and far too conscious of the warmth from Dean's body Sam blinked a few times and cleared his throat. His lips parted slightly and he met Dean's gaze for a few moments before speaking softly. "Yeah, is that bad?"

"No," Dean barely shook his head and swallowed. "S'fuckin' hot," he murmured and drifted forward. Dean needed to _stop._ He needed to slide back and kick the car door open and go inside because he was seriously close to crossing some pretty fucked up lines. "How many can you fit?" He'd stop soon. After an answer.

Sam's hand slid a little off his lap and landed against Dean's thigh. Biting down hard on his bottom lip Sam turned his wrist slowly so his fingers could spread out along his brother's denim clad leg. Swallowing again Sam released his lip from his teeth. "Three," he whispered.

" _Jesus_ ," Dean murmured and let his legs fall open slightly, head rolling on the seat as his hand dropped down to the back of Sam's neck, massaging the muscles under his fingers. He wet his lips, staring at Sam's features and pulling him forward slightly. "When do you do it?"

The feel of Dean's fingers against his skin was pretty distracting and between the heat of that touch and staring into those green eyes Sam was losing track of what they were supposed to be talking about. His eyelashes fluttered and he tilted his head a little, "in bed.." he murmured, "when you're asleep." The only sound in the car was the pinging of rain on the roof and their breathing.

"When I'm right there huh?" Dean growled softly and brought Sam closer to him, resting his nose alongside Sam's, brushing their lips together in just the whisper of touch. "What if I were to wake up?" Dean's tongue slid along his lips and Sam's and he moaned faintly. "Does it get you hot to think of me catching you with your fingers up your ass?"

Sam's breath left his lungs in a gentle puff of his lips and his eyes closed slowly as he nodded. He could feel Dean's breath on his mouth, warm and moist and it sent the feeling of pins and needles running down his arms. Sam's breath hitched in his chest and he leaned forward shyly pressing soft, warm lips against Dean's.

The feel of his brother's lips against his sent little sparks of pleasure through him and Dean moaned softly, head tilting to the side to open his mouth over Sam's and snake his tongue forward to trace his lips. Dean had _never_ felt a kiss with so much instant spark and heat and Dean had definitely had his fair share of kisses in the past. His fingers slid from Sam's neck up to his hair, curling tightly.

It felt like Sam's body was just going to melt right there on the front seat. His limbs all felt weak, his blood raced through his body and his fingers dug into the muscle of his brother's thigh. Sam moaned as his mouth opened for Dean, for _his brother_.

Dean's hand slid back down to Sam's shoulder and he pushed him slightly, falling back and away, sucking in deep breath, Dean stared at Sam. "We..." he fluttered his eyes lashes for a minute before sliding forward again. "Jesus Sammy you're really fuckin' hot but we can't... or um... shouldn't because clearly we _can_ ," he chuckled nervously and slid back to the door. "I should go inside."

Nodding quickly Sam scooted to the other side of the car. "I'm sorry, yeah, I'm just..." he cleared his throat, "I was upset. Thanks..." his voice trailed off. Fumbling for the door handle Sam shoved it open and darted out slamming the door behind him.

Sighing softly, Dean shook his head. Leave it to his brother to totally misunderstand everything. Dean rolled his eyes and shoved open the driver's side door, Sam's name already poised on his tongue to call out as he slammed the door shut.

The rustling of grocery bags was loud enough for Dean to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Sam pick something and sit down, seriously," he turned, expecting to smack his brother to get him down in the seat but instead he was staring at Sam's jean clad ass, right _there_ , so close he could _bite_. "Uh..." He blinked a few times and the car swerved for a moment before he wrenched his eyes back to the road.

Sam shifted a little closer to Dean trying to reach for the strawberries. "If you hadn't put the bags so far away," he grunted, "I wouldn't be having so much trouble." Really, it served Dean right. He wasn't interested in Sam _that_ way... so it was all good. Wiggling excitedly Sam managed to get his fingers on the edge of the strawberry basket. "OOOoooh, almost... almost ... there..." he groaned.

"Jesus," Dean breathed and slid his eyes over to Sam's ass. "If you would have gotten your food before," he muttered, trying to keep the upper hand and losing majorly. Watching the way the muscles shifted under the denim, Dean couldn't help it. Slowly he reached out, curving his fingers along the muscle, pressing in to feel the give, sliding to the middle to press down into the crack and drag his fingers down. Dean knew he should pull his hand away and, like with the other things, pretend nothing happened, but he could feel the heat of the flesh burning through the jeans.

Sam's body froze for the time it took to take a couple of deep breaths then sagged forward over the seat. His muscles clenched under Dean's hand. Sliding back down onto the front seat slowly, bonelessly he smiled at his brother and held out a strawberry against Dean's lips. "Does that mean you want a strawberry?"

"I could go for a strawberry," Dean's voice was deep and he opened his mouth, letting Sam push the strawberry forward before sinking his teeth into the juicy fruit and moaning softly. "Sweet," he smiled at Sam and turned his eyes back to the road, pulling to a stop at a red light and pulling in a deep breath.

Grinning Sam settled back against the seat right next to Dean, after all, they were sharing the strawberries. There was no point in sitting too far away. Letting his head fall back against the seat, Sam held a strawberry up over his mouth; he dangled it there by the stem letting it brush against his lips for a few moments before dropping it slowly into his mouth. He bit gently on the tip of the red fruit and sucked the juice up noisily. "Sooo good," he murmured.

Shaking his head slowly, Dean let his hand fall onto Sam's thigh and squeeze softly. "Should have figured you're a tease," he wet his lips, pulling in the lingering taste of strawberries and shifting his hips closer to Sam's. "Let me have another," he glanced over at Sam, running his hand higher up along Sam's thigh.

"Hungry," Sam munched on the fruit, "not a tease." He picked out a really plump strawberry for Dean and turned slightly so he could run the fruit along his brother's bottom lip. When Dean opened his mouth to bite it Sam pulled it back quickly, grinned, then held it closer.

Chuckling, Dean lifted his hand from Sam's thigh and wrapped it around his wrist, tugging the hand closer so he could bite at the fruit. They were the best kind of strawberries, juicy and sweet and totally worth the money they'd spent on them. Dean dropped his hand once more to Sam's thigh and slid his fingers between Sam's legs, letting them run along the inseam in gentle caresses.

Lifting his hips slightly Sam let his long legs fall apart and stretched one out across the foot well. There was a strawberry sitting loosely in his fingers and he turned his head to stare up at Dean's face. "Dean? You said..." The tip of Sam's tongue, red with juice slipped along his bottom lip to wet it.

"Can't help it, you're a little irresistible," Dean chuckled and turned his hand to rub along Sam's crotch, pressing down into the denim. "Should I stop?" Dean didn't know if he meant stop touching Sam or stop the car so they could once more travel down this path he'd been trying to resist for too long now.

"No, no..." Sam murmured, "don't ... stop." He licked his lips again and ran his hand over his brother's. Sam's slim fingers slid between his brother's pushing both their hands harder against his crotch. His chest arched forward off the seat and Sam's back slid down along the seat until his cheek was lying on his brother's shoulder. Hips rolling up he turned and ran his lips over the warm, rough leather of Dean's jacket.

Dean bit down on his lip and pressed down firmer with Sam's fingers over his brother's crotch. His vision blurred slightly as he tried to stare out the windshield. They were going to crash if he kept this up. Dean took a sharp right and pulled over to the side of the road. "Sammy," he shifted on the seat, pulling in a deep breath as worked the denim beneath his fingers, tracing the outline of Sam's cock through the jeans.

The dull rumble of the engine was the only thing Sam could hear as he rolled toward his brother's body. "Dean..." he whispered against the curve of an ear. His hand moved over his brother's jacket then slid quickly under the heavy leather. Dean's chest was hard under the cotton, his muscles bigger now than when they were kids. Sam pushed against his brother's chest with each breath he exhaled, loving the way he could feel his body moving. Moaning, Sam threw his leg up over Dean's lap and slammed his knee into the bottom of the steering wheel. He let out a frustrated moan and scrambled back tugging on Dean's sleeve. "Come on..." he breathed. "God damn steering wheel."

Chuckling softly Dean slid across the seat until Sam could straddle his hips the way he seemed intent on. Dean slid his hands along Sam's neck, squeezing softly then sliding up along his face, back down over his arms, along the small of his back. With a hand low on Sam's back he pulled his brother forward, moaning as Sam's warmth slid across his thighs. "We have cold items," he mused, leaning forward to bury his face in the crook of Sam's neck and mouth along his skin.

Throwing his head back Sam almost whimpered. "Don't care." He threw his body forwards and kneeled up on the seat so he could rock his hips forward into the hard line he felt in the front of Dean's pants. His hands were everywhere, on Dean's hair, his muscular neck, the worn leather of his jacket. Moaning softly he dipped his head down to drop a kiss on Dean's mouth.

Surging forward into the kiss, Dean tried to mould his body into the seat so Sam could drag his body over him again like that. He echoed Sam's moan into the kiss, thrusting his tongue forward roughly along the inside of Sam's mouth. He shoved his hand roughly under the hem of Sam's shirt, splaying his fingers along his back and rubbing in small circles. Dean was fairly certain anyone could see them if they walked by or drove by but he really didn't care. He _wanted_ Sam and he couldn't ignore it any longer. Dean sank his teeth into Sam's lower lip and dragged it back, trailing his tongue over it a moment later.

The force of the kiss shot through Sam's body like lightening. His hips snapped forward, his spine curved down as he sank into Dean's body. He lay in bed at night sometimes, watching the gentle puff of Dean's lips as he slept and Sam imagined kissing those lips. It was so wrong, what he imagined. The heat of Dean's mouth, the way his tongue forced its way into Sam's mouth, it was hot and perfect and Sam didn't know what to do with his hands. Shoving at Dean's jacket Sam tried to breathe and still keep his mouth hard against Dean's. Groaning he pulled on Dean's shirt as his hips slid into his brother's body then back, rolling constantly.

Dean sucked Sam's tongue hard into his mouth, dragging his teeth along the muscle before shoving back against it with his own tongue. Sam was like fire over him, constantly shifting and rotating for more contact and Dean had to pull back and gasp to keep himself sane. "Fuck Sam..." he slid his hand down to shove under the back of Sam's jeans, kneading along the flesh. He once more buried his head in Sam's neck, sucking at his flesh and flicking with his tongue.

Sam let his head fall back again, cradling Dean's neck with his fingers and moaning. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and leaned into Dean's mouth. Dropping his eyes he peered down at Dean's face; gorgeous, his cheeks were flushed and the heat from them was almost scalding Sam's neck. His shaking hand moved to trace the line of Dean's cheekbone then he pushed Dean's shoulder back so head could lean down and trail his tongue along his brother's freckles. "I wanna do mo.."

Dean nearly flew off the seat when the loud blast of a car horn sounded just outside the door. "Holy shit," he clutched a hand over his heart and fell back on the seat, hands settling on Sam's hips and gently sliding him off and to the side. "I kind of forgot we were in public in the middle of the day," he shook his head and blew out a long breath. "We should get home before the ice cream completely melts." Dean pushed his hips off the seat to adjust his jeans around the hard length pressing against his jeans.

Still panting, heart thudding out a dull rhythm Sam palmed the front of his jeans. Blushing he pulled his shirt down to cover the wet spot that he could feel. "Ice cream..." Sam murmured as he twisted back to sit properly on the seat snatching the basket of strawberries off the dashboard. He pushed his hair back off his forehead and fidgeted trying to ease himself back to comfort in his jeans. Peering at Dean out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help smiling. His brother's hair was messed up, lips swollen, neck flushed. "Should get strawberries more often," Sam murmured.

Glancing over at Sam with a smirk as they started back down the road, Dean nodded. "Yeah." He fell into a silence for most of the way home, letting his pulse return to normal and his heart rate to slide into normality. By the time their house came into view he felt like he had a little bit better grip on things, but it didn't make him want Sam any less. Kicking the car door open the minute he pulled the keys from the ignition, Dean leaned toward Sam for a moment and said softly, "You know I wouldn't say no to a few more strawberries once we get inside." Dean grinned and slid the rest of the way out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

Rustling around in the glove box Sam poked at a candy bar that was in there; he wondered if it was still edible. Dean had said he'd be right out of the town hall but just like usual he'd been twenty minutes and Sam was bored, lonely, fidgety and hungry. Squeezing the candy bar between his fingers, trying to figure out if he would get food poisoning if he ate it Sam glanced up at the steps to the building. His eyes widened as he noticed Dean leaning against the hand rail with his arms slung out to the side. His brother was looking up at a young guy, maybe the same age as Dean; tall, black hair, ivory pale skin, nice ass. Something painful clenched in Sam's chest and he leaned his arm out the window and stretched forward. The cool wind on his face did nothing to douse the jealously burning his cheeks. He watched as Dean threw his head back and laughed. It was the laugh that usually only Sam could get, bright white teeth flashing, dimples, eyes sparkling. Sam's chin settled on his arm as he watched. The other guy leaned down to say something quietly in Dean's ear and Sam's jaw twitched. Dean wrote something on a piece of paper he yanked out of his pocket and handed it to the guy, squeezed the man's shoulder and then jogged down the stairs nodding at Sam.

Sam was pretty sure there was steam coming off his body when Dean got in the car. As soon as the driver's side door was closed he hauled off and threw the chocolate bar as hard as he could at Dean's arm, then sank down on the seat.

"Wow nice to see you too Sammy," Dean arched his eyebrows at his brother and quirked his lips up in a smile. "I'm sorry I took so long I caught up with case stuff," he reached out to lay his hand on Sam's shoulder but he moved away before Dean could touch him. "Hey... what's the matter Sam? I'm sorry..." he frowned, shifting forward a little.

"Who's that guy?" Sam's voice was tense and he poked at the seat with his finger.

Dean frowned in confusion and looked around, "What guy?" He glanced up toward the steps of the building and something clicked. Head falling back in a laugh, Dean slid back behind the steering wheel and started up the car, backing out of the parking spot. "God Sam he was no one," he slid his eyes to his brother as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Don't tell me you’re jealous."

Sam's arm swung out and he whacked Dean on the shoulder. "He got _my_ laugh," he muttered under his breath as he turned to look out the window. He couldn't help the flood of relief that washed over him ... _he was no one._

"Yeah cause I was talking about you," Dean muttered and shook his head, draping his arm across the back of the seat and crawling his fingers over Sam's shoulder. "I met him inside, he had a firsthand encounter with the ghost," he looked over at his brother and shook his head. "We got to talking about his _boyfriend_ and I had some stories to share."

"Really?" Sam shifted a little closer, just enough so that Dean's fingers slid down inside the collar of his jacket. "His boyfriend..." Sam thought about it for a few moments. "And you told him a story about me?" Lips twitching, Sam's knee started to waggle back and forth. "Did you tell him _you_ had a boyfriend?" Sam looked casually out the window to hide his rosy cheeks.

Curling his fingers around Sam's shirt collar and brushing along his skin, Dean kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. "Well I couldn't rightly say you were my _brother_ ," Dean muttered and bit down on his bottom lip, mouth twitching in a slight smile.

"Well," Sam turned and smiled at Dean, "okay then. Don't let me catch you flirting again." Sam slid a bit closer still and shrugged his shoulders a little so Dean's hand slipped further along his shoulder.

Glancing over at Sam with a warm chuckle, Dean nodded, "Okay Sam. No more flirting," he tugged his brother a little closer and draped his arm easily around him. "Didn't realize you could be such a jealous bitch." He laughed and settled back into his seat.

Sam just smiled and tried not to look too pleased with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I never get to drive. Why do I never get to drive?" Sam pulled the passenger door closed.

Rolling his eyes, Dean slid the key into the ignition and started up the car. "Because it's my car. It takes a certain level of finesse to handle Baby and you just don't quite have it Sammy," Dean smirked at him and let his fingers caress the wheel lovingly. "Besides I'm the oldest so what I say goes. Deal with it."

Sam flicked a piece of paper at Dean's face. "I'm gonna save my money and get my own car - oh - no a motorcycle." Sam grinned slyly.

"You know you have to have a separate license to drive a motorcycle right?" Dean turned to him, shaking his head. "You could go get your own car but I'm not riding in it so you'd never get to enjoy these priceless moments," Dean reached out and laid his hand over Sam's thigh, rubbing with just enough pressure to get the heat flowing through Sam.

Sam pulled one long leg up on the seat and shifted so he could see Dean's face. "You wouldn't ride on my motorcycle with me?" Sam scooted back so he was leaning against the passenger door, legs still sprawled across the seat. "That's _really_ too bad. I think motorcycles are hot." Sam smirked.

Dean looked at Sam for a long minute at a red light. Finally, someone honked behind him and reminded him he needed to go, Dean coughed to clear his throat, "Well yeah... they are but... you wouldn't really?" He glanced again at his brother and tightened the fingers on his thigh. "I would. Ride behind you. If you ever actually got one." He chuckled and shifted in his seat.

Walking his fingers down his thigh Sam let his hand rest over his crotch. "I like it when you're behind me." He turned his head lazily and looked out the front window. They'd made the trip to the next city for Dad so many times Sam nearly had the route completely memorized.

"I know you do," Dean grinned and slid his hand up over Sam's, making the fingers work into the growing bulge until Sam was shifting. "Closer," he insisted and tugged at Sam to get him to slide closer to his body. Then his fingers twisted at the button, undoing the clasp and dragging down the zipper. "I wanna touch you," he murmured and spared a brief glance at Sam before fixing his eyes on the road.

"You'll drive off the road," Sam's eyes widened as he licked his lips and slid his ass down closer to his brother's strong hand. "Smash up your _Baby_."

"I have skills," Dean nodded wisely and fist at the material until he could drag his palm along Sam's cock over his boxers. "And I'll pull over if it becomes too much. You just be a good boy and take it," he grinned and squeezed Sam's hard flesh, grazing his fingers over the crown until pre-come seeped through the fabric.

One hand flailed out and grabbed onto the dashboard as Sam moaned softly; his other hand clung to the back of the seat. "Dean..." Sam's fingers were gripped the leather seat so hard it hurt his knuckles. He spread his legs wider trying to give his dick more space, _Jesus_ Dean could make Sam hard with three words and a deep breath. Worrying his bottom lip Sam closed his eyes and thrust his hips up into his brother's hand.

"I got you," Dean murmured and struggled to keep his eyes on the road as his fingers quested up along the fabric. Finally he managed to lift the elastic from Sam's waist and shove it down roughly; sliding his hand back up to brush along Sam's now exposed flesh. Biting down onto his lower lip in concentration, Dean curled his fingers around Sam's cock and dragged up, squeezing gently before his thumb slid over the slit at the top.

"My... _Jesus_... shit..." Sam's voice faded away into moans. It was hot, the rumble of the engine, knowing that Dean had to struggle to keep his eyes on the road. Sam was so turned on he felt like he was coming out of his skin, his hips darted up off the seat; he wanted more of Dean's palm sliding over his swollen dick. "Dean... do it," Sam's body twisted and rolled, his hips swung to the side then back again, "please..." Sam _wanted_ to come, he wanted his brother to get him off.

Shifting his fingers for a better grip, Dean worked his strokes in quick motions, breath coming out in quick pants, pressure building against his jeans. His eyes kept sliding over to Sam, to watch the way he writhed and shifted on the leather but his hand stayed steady on the wheel and his foot only barely fell harder on the gas pedal, taking them along the straight path. It was a good thing he knew this journey well, otherwise they'd be in serious risk of damage. Sam's flesh burned under his palm and he moaned softly as he quickened his pace.

Pushing himself up off the seat Sam rocked his hips in a slow, sensual rhythm. He could feel already that he was going to come, Dean did that to him. Shifting a little Sam's hand fell down the back of the seat and across his own thigh to curl over his brother's wrist. The tendons in Dean's arms corded with each movement, each amazing glide up Sam's swollen cock. He might have whimpered a little, maybe because what Sam wanted to do was rub his dick up against his brother's belly like they did at night sometimes. In the car Sam didn't have to be quiet and _God_ the sounds that came out of his mouth would be embarrassing if he even had the capacity to care. "Dean... m'gonna..." Sam rutted up into his brother's fist, his hips twitching fast and hard as his spine twisted on the warm leather seat.

"Do it," Dean encouraged, stroking his brother in the way that Sam liked best. The moans and whimpers coming from his brother's mouth was sending heat sparking through him, almost past the point of being able to handle. He could tell Sam was moments from coming and he wrenched the car off the road into a clearing. He turned to Sam, shoving him roughly across the seat and bending quickly slipping the car into park before lurching forward and sealing his mouth over Sam's cock, sucking him in so he could catch his release. His tongue lapped eagerly at the end and he hollowed his cheeks, pulling in the flesh and sucking eagerly.

Sam came the moment Dean's lips seal over his rigid cock. His body lurched up, stomach muscles clenching with each pulse of come that left his dick and shot into the heat of his brother's mouth. He writhed and twitched and Dean's tongue swirled around his over-sensitive skin. His sweaty palm slid off the dash board and settled on the back of his brother's neck as he moaned out a final pulse.

Once Sam fell limp in his mouth, Dean straightened and swallowed the remaining come in his mouth. "Damn Sammy, that was hot," he wet his lips and slid back, eyes dragging over his brother's spent form. He settled back on the seat and rocked his hips slightly to alleviate the discomfort.

Lips partly slightly, eyes glassy and dark Sam groaned as he pushed up on the seat to shift so he could press his lips to Dean’s zipper. His tongue ran over his lips as he tilted his head back to look up at his brother. "Want me... to?" Grinning, Sam lowered his mouth and tugged at Dean's waist band with his teeth before letting go and reaching over to undo the button. He looked up again, wanting to see Dean's face when he was finally free of the confines of his jeans. Tugging hard, Sam managed to get his brother's cock free and squeezed it gently right before he ran his tongue up its length and sucked softly on the head. Tonguing the slit Sam moaned, tasting his brother's pre-come.

Dean shifted up into the seat, sliding back to give Sam more room. His hand settled in Sam's hair as his head tilted back against the leather. "Jesus Sammy," he murmured and rocked his hips up. The heat from Sam's mouth was consuming him and he barely had any hold on him. Dean definitely wasn't going to last long, Sam's mouth was too good to make it linger. "C'mon Sammy, suck me," he urged, rocking his hips up for more.

Sam's cheeks hollowed and he sucked Dean's cock down as far as he could take it. His tongue swirled around the heated flesh that filled his mouth and he worked the ridges and veins knowing it drove his brother's insane with _need_. He hummed and moaned around the swollen flesh slipping his fingers down to rub Dean's balls through his jeans. Grazing back just slightly with his teeth, Sam gasped in a breath then swallowed his brother down again and worked his throat around Dean's shaft.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean growled and thrust up into brother's mouth, tightening his fingers in Sam's hair as he shifted and writhed beneath him. He felt like he was moments away from his release, Sam had the ability to reduce him the bare basics so quickly it was insane. "Shit Sammy I'm gonna..." he urged, feeling his release tugging at him. They needed to have sex in the car more often, it was so _fucking_ hot. Heat spiralled through him and his balls tightened in Sam's grip before he moaned loudly and shifted up into Sam, letting his release shoot through him and into his brother's mouth.

Sam drank down his brother's release, sucking and lapping the salty sweetness. He loved the feel of his brother's heated cock throbbing and pulsing under his tongue. Sam pulled away slowly, sucking up the last of his brother's come then letting the man's cock fall slowly from his mouth. Licking his lips Sam pushed up and leaned back against the steered wheel.

Blowing out a slow breathe, Dean reached out to cup along Sam's jaw. He dragged his brother forward and thrust his tongue easily inside Sam's mouth, gathering the taste of himself along his tongue. After a moment he pulled back and moaned softly, "Damn... that was fucking awesome." He grinned.

Sam nodded silently sucking the taste of his brother off his own tongue. He fell against Dean's chest for a few moments, arms snaking around his brother's chest.

"We're gonna be _so_ late," Dean chuckled and caressed a hand down Sam's back.

"You know you're a piece of work Dean." Sam shook his head. "You're _always_ on my ass about something. _Sammy, why didn't you clean the guns? Sammy, I have no clean clothes. Sammy, why don't we have any money left?._ You are _not_ blaming this disaster of a job on me. If you had done your research like _I_ learned how to do in College then you'd know that you were walking into a dangerous fuckin' situation." Sam moved the rear view mirror and poked at his split lip as he peered at it.

Rolling his eyes, Dean touched the cut on his cheeks, flinching slightly as he pulled back his fingers and peered down at blood. "How the fuck was I supposed to know that thing could literally throw us across the room? It's not like I planned for us to get our asses kicked," Dean sighed in annoyance and jammed the key into the ignition. "Stop acting like you’re fuckin' high and mighty Sam. Not like you don't make mistakes too."

"Did you look at my lip? It's split right through." Sam rubbed at the back of his neck and slapped the mirror back toward Dean, "and I think something in my neck is broken. _Jesus_ dude." Sam huffed and sat back on the seat. "Start the _fuckin'_ car and let's get back to the motel room, I need to get something on my lip."

Puffing out a small breath, Dean pushed up over the seat and dug around until he found a bottle of ointment. "Fuckin' chill Sam. Being pissed at me isn't going to help anything. My cheek is gushing blood just as much so you're not the only one suffering," he dropped down and slid toward Sam, cupping his chin and tightening when Sam tried to move away. "Let me _see_ Sam," he leaned forward to peer at the cut and flicked the bottle of ointment open in his palm.

"You keep ointment in the car now? We're that bad at OWWW, _fuck_ that stings," he mumbled and slammed his hand down on Dean's thigh. Sam poked at the ointment with his tongue and made a face, "awww, Dean that's disgusting." Sam shook his head as his nose wrinkled, "want me to put some on your cheek?" He smiled at the thought of hurting his brother's cut then hissed as his lip split all over again.

 _"I'm fine," Dean tossed the ointment in Sam's lap and slid across the seat, turning the key in the ignition to start up the roar of the engine. "Ointment's left over from when you were gone." He added and dragged the back of his hand just under the cut on his cheek, smearing blood along his skin and frowning. "I just want to get back to the motel so you'll stop bitching at me."_

 _"Wow. So what you don't need my help at all anymore? Way to make me feel welcome." Sam turned to face forward. "You can drop me back off at Stanford _any_ time you want, Dean." Sam crossed his arms and grimaced when he got another taste of the ointment accidentally._

"No I just need you," Dean muttered under his breath and steered the car down the road. Things had been way too tense between them since he'd gone to get Sam from school and Dean spent most of the time feeling guilty about it more than anything else. "If you want to go I'm not keeping you here. I realize it's _clearly_ the last place you want to be." Dean tightened his fingers on the steering wheel and clenched his jaw, ignoring the pain shooting through him from the cut on his cheek.

"Can you pull over for a minute?" Sam kept his voice low and steady, fingers curling around the ointment in his lap. "Please?" He turned his head, looking at Dean from under his bangs.

Dean continued driving for another mile marker before pulling over to a patch of dirt along the road and shifting the car into park. He settled back on the seat, waiting for the inevitable moment when Sam would get out of the car and storm off in an annoyed huff. Once upon a time Dean thought Sam actually _liked_ being around him. Lately it was hard to tell if that were true.

Shifting across the seat Sam flipped the lid off the ointment and squeezed some on his finger. Reaching up he turned Dean's face toward him with two fingers and then gently put the ointment on the cut on his brother's cheek. "Looks like it hurts but I don't think you need stitches or anything." When he'd finished covering the cut Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean's cheek just below the cut. "And, I didn't mean what I said." He pulled away in case Dean wanted to shove him away and moved back to his side of the seat.

Leave to Sam to make his heart soften so rapidly. "I know. We're both just irritated with this hunt. We need to do something to release the tension, get our minds off things," Dean smiled slightly at Sam and reached out to touch his arm. "Thanks." After a moment he slid over and pressed his lips softly against the edge of the cut on Sam's lip, pulling back just as fast and sliding back to his side of the car.

Sam got comfortable, settled back against the seat. "I can think of something we could ... maybe do ... later. You know," Sam rolled his head back on the Seat and sighed, "to take our minds off things." They'd been different with each other since the night Dean had showed up out of the blue at Stanford. Obviously, he hadn't expected to find his brother living with a woman. But then, Sam had never expected Dean to just drop out of his life either. Now, here they were thrown together again and Sam knew that Dean wouldn't be the one to cross the line again. Not after Jess. _Jess_. Sam's heart clenched a little. It still hurt. "I could use a little... comfort ... " It came out sounding stupid. "That's not what I mean."

Dean understood whatever Sam was trying - or not trying - to say. He knew that place. Not to the extent that Sam did but he was familiar with the ache. "I... yeah. I think I could use that too," he smiled over at Sam and shifted the car into drive. "I've missed that," he mumbled quietly and adjusted in his seat.

Smiling Sam reached out and grabbed his brother's hand.

"Do you think we'll still be hunting when we're, like, say forty years old?" Sam was still fussing with his watch as he tried to change the time. _Stupid_ ass time changes across the U.S. were bad enough without daylights savings time being factored in. "What the _hell_ time is it?" Frustrated he tossed his watch on the seat between them.

Dean chuckled and picked up his cell phone, glancing down at the display screen, "Ten minutes after eleven." He turned his head to the side and grinned at his brother. "I don't know if I want to still be hunting when I'm forty. My body is already tired. I need a breather. So who knows... I'd like to go see other countries. Maybe we can go hunt in Europe for awhile or something."

"Europe," Sam echoed as he picked up his watch again. "I dunno, those ghosts have been around a lot longer and they've had more time to plan their attack." Grinning Sam nodded at his watch as he finally managed to get it set to the right time and wrapped it back around his wrist. "God, we've never even left the continent... how lame is that?"

"See exactly we've never been out of the US even though we've been all over it so we should. We should get some passports, save up some money, store baby at Bobby's and backpack through Europe," Dean's eyes widened as he spoke as if it we're the best idea he'd ever had. "Seriously Sam. Why don't we? We have no ties here besides each other and I have always wanted to see more than this." He grinned at Sam and drummed his fingers along the wheel, pleased with himself for having the idea.

"Cause if we don't do what we do ... who does it?" The weight of it settled on Sam's shoulders, right at the back of his neck and he let his head fall forward. "I dunno," he murmured unable to chase the look of pleasure off his brother's face with his refusal, "maybe one day." His fingers slid across the seat to reach for Dean's.

The words settled over Dean like a cold, hard truth and he pulled in on himself, tightening his fingers and clenching his jaw as he peered out the windshield. "You're right. This is the hand we were dealt," Dean shrugged and tried to pretend like it didn't bother him. It wasn't like he hadn't known it his entire life. This was his fate. There was nothing but this life for him. "So then yes. I suppose we will still be hunting at forty. Probably until the day we die."

"S'good then." Sam smiled knowingly.

Glancing over at his brother, Dean shrugged and lifted his arm, tugging on his brother in a silent motion that he wanted Sam by his side. Honestly, Dean didn't care what they were doing, as long as Sam was by his side. Though he'd really enjoy going overseas sometime. "If you could do one thing in the world, what would it be?"

"Easy, I get to do it all the time." Sam slid over and settled his long frame against Dean's side so he could stretch his feet along the front seat.

Dean laughed and shook his head, "No way dude. Hunting? I didn't think you liked it that much." Dean laid his hand across Sam's shoulder, squeezing softly.

"Sometimes, you're really stupid." When Dean opened his mouth to, no doubt, call Sam something equally as obnoxious Sam whipped his head to the side and moved his lips over his brother's in a long slow, motion. Sucking and biting, licking and thrusting - Sam kissed his brother like there might never be another change to do it. When he finally pulled back just enough to take a breath he smiled against Dean's swollen lips. "That..." another brush of gentle lips, "that is what I would do if I could do one single thing in the whole world."

"Oh," Dean breathed and pushed Sam across the seat, up against the car door, slanting their lips together. He let his tongue sweep around Sam's mouth in familiar circles, pulling in the pleasant taste of him. They were supposed to be on their way to another hunt in the middle of nowhere. Dean liked this much better.

Chuckling softly as he pulled back a little Sam hooked his leg over Dean's. "Aren't we getting a little old for this." His voice was soft, "for the record, I haven't fit on the front seat comfortably for years." Sam's lips quirked into a smile. The truth was - it was one of his favourite places in the world; crammed into the front seat of the car with his brother.

Dean shifted on the seat to rock forward slightly and brush kisses along his lips. "I know but I can't resist spreading you out like this," Dean grinned at him and spread kisses along Sam's face. "We could head back to the motel if you wanted. I'd be down with that," he grinned and trailed his hand down Sam's body. Sam's skin burned under his fingers like it always did and Dean grinned against his brother's skin. "Of course I do love having you right here."

Sam's hands shoved roughly between their bodies and he fumbled for a few moments with Dean's belt, his button, the zipper on his jeans. His boot thumped down onto the floor as he shifted his hips, knee colliding with the steering wheel. Growling softly Sam mouthed his brother’s jaw and snaked his hand down the front of his brother's jeans, seeking out the hard line he could feel against his thigh.

Shifting up, Dean hissed as his ass connected hard with the steering wheel and he fell forward onto Sam's body, chuckling. "Maybe we're both too big for this now," he lifted his hips up to give Sam more room at his belt loop. "We could flip over to the back seat if you wanted," Dean curled his fingers into Sam's hair, tugging him up to slant their mouths together, enjoying the taste of Sam's lips along his own.

"Reminds me of when we were younger," Sam licked Dean's mouth open wider, thrusting forwards and he shoved his brother back. Squirming out from under Dean's weight Sam unfolded his tall frame so he could clamber over the back or the seat. His breath whooshed out when he fell over and it was a few moments before he peered up over the leather at Dean. He wiggled his eyebrows and motioned with his finger for Dean to come to the back.

Face lighting up in amusement, Dean reached out for his brother, snagging him around the back of the neck and dragging him forward to seal their lips together. They kissed with the seat in between them for a few minutes before he pushed up and practically leaped over the seat to crush into his brother's chest. Something painfully pulled in his leg and he groaned, falling onto Sam's chest, "definitely too old for that shit." He draped his arms around Sam's body, pulling him close.

"S'okay old man," Sam kissed his brother's nose, "I'll take care of your when you're all decrepit and ridiculous. Wait... I guess I already do that..." he ducked as he felt Dean's arm twitch right before he reached around to try and get Sam in a headlock. Smirking Sam slammed their mouths together elbow thudding into the back of the front seat, feet braced against the door he pushed up and let his legs fall open and settled Dean there between them. "Fuck, I love this, love you..." his hands slid under his brother's loose jeans and boxers so he could massage the firm muscles.

Moaning softly, Dean shifted to give Sam more room. "Love you," he returned, pushing down to brush their lips together in slow, gentle motions. "Need you," he mumbled into the kiss and dropped his hand between them, struggling around Sam's arms for a moment before he could work at the zipper and fly on Sam's jeans. He shoved roughly at the denim the minute he could, pushing back to work the fabric down. "Don't think we've ever had actual sex in the back seat before huh?"

Sam huffed out a quick laugh as he shifted his hips again, "haven't managed it yet," he grunted as he tugged on his own jeans impatiently. The material slid down over his hips, snug under the curves of his ass. Sam's eyes darted up to Dean's, his breath shallow, hands pushing to slide under Dean's shirt. "Dean... want you now." Sam could feel how wide his eyes were and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He struggled under Dean's weight lifting him up and back so he could sit up for a moment. "Please," he whispered against his brother's lips, "no waiting..." Twisting over, licking his lips Sam rolled so he was lying on the back seat.

"Fuck," Dean muttered, eternally grateful that his duffel bag as resting on the floor right by his feet. The bottle of lube was on top, not surprisingly, and he shifted back. "Jeans down," he murmured and shoved at his own jeans, working them down low enough to free himself and snap open the bottle. His eyes lingered on the now exposed rounded curve of Sam's ass as he moved forward, spreading the cheeks with one hand and flicking his lube covered fingers along Sam's hole, shoving two fingers in roughly. "Mmm I don't even need to prep you do I? So fuckin' ready for me," he moaned out the words, twisting his fingers slowly.

The moans started, deep in Sam's chest as he wrenched the material of his jeans down as far as he could. His knee thudded down off the seat as he tried to give Dean more room; push up against those fingers he wanted inside him so badly. His hand shot out to brace again the warm vinyl of the door as the fingers of his other hand dug hard into the leather seat beneath him. The smells were all Dean, the vinyl, leather, the metallic scent of the car that Sam could taste on his own lips. Dean was everywhere. "Dean..." he almost whispered, hips already circling up off the seat and back down. His cock was heavy, lying against the seat, full and weeping just from the rustling sounds Dean made and the gentle pressure of his finger.

"Jesus I need you Sam," Dean whispered and wrapped his arms around and under Sam's waist, lifting him up and pulling him back. With his free hand on his cock he lined himself at Sam's entrance and slid easily in the slick muscle. There was still the usual level of tight but they had more than a healthy sex life so Dean knew his brother would adjust to the burn. He might even like the burn; Sam tended to like it rough so Dean didn't wait, simply rocked Sam forward and thrust down into him hard. "So fuckin' good Sammy. Fuck I love you," he panted heavily.

Sam pillowed his face on his arms and moaned into the seat. His ass burned and _God_ it felt good. It never mattered how many times Dean took him like this, hard and fast, Sam loved it. It set all his nerves aflame, rattling him to the core with how much he felt for his brother. He circled his hips, riding his brother's cock as he arched his spine into a long curve. Kneeling back, thighs trembling and still trapped in his jeans he pushed back into each of Dean's forward thrusts.

The car rocked with their movements and Dean tightened his fingers around Sam's hip bones, pulling him back to meet each forward thrust. His back ached from being hunched over slightly but he ignored the discomfort in favour of quickening his thrusts. After a moment his hand curled around Sam's waist to circle around Sam's cock and jerk with each thrust forward. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Dean groaned as Sam's ass clenched around his cock, urging him toward the edge.

Squeezing his eyes shut Sam pushed back as hard as he could. As the strength of his brother's thrusts grew Sam shifted, tugged out his arm to brace his hand against the door. "Harder... m'gonna..." he gasped as Dean's hips snapped forwards slamming his cock deep inside Sam's ass. It was full and burning and _fuck_ Sam wanted to go all day, stay here spread open, split by his brother's swollen cock. The heat of his orgasm was building with each thrust and when Dean shifted the angle of his hips and hit Sam's prostate he nearly screamed. Biting down hard on his own arm Sam felt his orgasm grow then surge out of control like a wildfire. "Dean," he moaned and slammed his hand harder against the door than he meant to, the sting of it vibrated up his arm and Sam's cock jumped then pulsed out jets of come across the seat in front of him.

As it usually did, the clenching of Sam's ass around Dean's cock was enough to send him over the edge. "Fuck Sammy," he moaned as his orgasm shot through him, filling his brother's ass with quick and jerky thrusts. He worked his orgasm out in slow, steady thrusts until he had nothing left. He collapsed onto his brother's back, sending them both falling down hard into the seat, huffing out quick breaths. "God you're so fucking hot," he grinned and shifted up to press a kiss to Sam's neckline.

Shivers traveled down Sam's spine ignited by the gentle brush of Dean's lips. "You're," he took in a shaky breath, "not so bad yourself." Sam's arms were shaking as he tried to hold himself up off the seat. "Hey, grab me a shirt or something out of your bag." He shifted to the side slightly to lean against the seat back, "you made me come all over the upholstery." Glancing back over his shoulder he smiled.

"Oh, poor baby," Dean grinned and pulled back, shifting on the seat for a moment to tug up his pants and work at the button and fly. A moment later he slid down to grab an old shirt from his bag and toss it at Sam. "Fuck my back," he laid a hand on his back and massaged gently. "I really am getting too fucking old for this."

Sam wiped the seat underneath his body and squirmed around until he was sitting propped up against the door. Laughing softly Sam nudged Dean's knee with his booted foot. "We gotta go back to the motel now. I need to shower... not chasing after a freaking ghost ... with your... " Sam blushed and pushed his hips up off the seat to tug his jeans back up. He pushed his hair back off his face and stared at Dean's flushed face unable to stop the smile that crept onto his lips.

"Yeah, shower..." Dean nodded and stretched his body out before kicking open the door and stepping out. A moment later he was back behind the steering wheel and turning to look at his brother. "I think my days of climbing over the seat are gone." He grinned and turned the key into the ignition.

Scrambling over the seat and nearly taking his brother out in the process, Sam grinned. "Love you," he beamed and looked out the window.

Dean slammed the car door shut behind him so hard the entire vehicle shook. He clenched his jaw so tightly it ached, fingers curling around the steering wheel. Sam closed his door much slower and Dean could practically _hear_ his raised eyebrows. "You were fuckin' _flirting_ with that whore," Dean snapped, jamming the keys into the ignition and letting the car engine roar to life.

"Whoa, Dude - you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm or somethin'." Sam blinked a few times trying to keep a blank expression on his face rather than the startled one that seemed to be growing. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" He turned on the seat and reached out to grab Dean's hand.

Jerking his hand back, Dean scowled and pretended to flick his hair back like Sam did when he casually flirted with people, taking on the appropriate mimicking tone of Sam's voice, "Oh yeah, I just _love_ national geographic channel, did you see that documentary on how animals fucking fuck each other? _So_ fascinating," Dean huffed and shifted the car into drive. "Should have just asked her to spread her legs and fucked her right on the counter."

Barking out a laugh Sam shifted a little closer and poked at his brother's shoulder. "Holy shit, Dean Winchester - you are _so_ jealous you can't even see straight." Looking a little smug Sam wrinkled his nose and tried to lean into Dean's line of vision. "You didn't like me talkin' to the pretty girl?"

"I didn't like you practically throwing yourself at the pretty girl who was so eager for you she was practically drooling," Dean snapped back. He wasn't jealous. Not _that_ jealous. Maybe a little. But he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it.

"You know, Dean, do you remember all those times when I was a kid and I watched you makin' out with girls _or_ guys? Do you remember those times?" Okay, there weren't actually all that many times because Sam was pretty sure they'd only really wanted each other since he'd turned sixteen or so. But ...there _had_ been times. Sam could still feel a twinge of jealousy over those and _damn_ that was a long time ago now. "Think about how I felt."

"But that was..." Dean stuttered and shook his head, looking away. "I wasn't... we weren't together then! And I hardly _ever_ do it now. At least never so blatantly and..." Dean shook his head again, roughly from side to side. "God Sam she _wanted_ you and I was sitting right there and you didn't do _anything_ to let her know you weren't available," his heart clenched a little at the words, more stung then he expected to feel.

"You know what I wanted to do?" Sam shifted closer, pulling his leg up on the seat and let it rest against his brother's thigh. "I wanted to reach across the damn table and grab your hand, thread my fingers through yours the way I do at night and just watch her face when she realized how much I loved you. " Sam looked out the windshield so in tune with his brother he could feel a little bit of tension leave his body. "We just, never had that talk - you and I - about if it's okay..."

Dean nodded, willing back the jealous rising up in hm. "It's okay. I mean... to tell people. Anyone who doesn't know we're brothers of course. I know in my mind they go hand in hand but..." Dean shrugged and let his hand rest on Sam's leg. "No more flirting with the pretty girls, deal?"

"I'll try and reign in the power that is Sam Winchester's sex appeal." Sam slid his hand over Dean's, sliding his fingers between his brother's and grinning. "No more flirting with pretty girls. What about guys?" Sam chuckled.

Turning to look at his brother and scowl, Dean shook his head. "I can kick a guy's ass, so unless you want to run the risk of a bar fight, I'd say no." He tugged Sam's hand and pulled him closer. "Fuckin' Sam Winchester sex appeal." Dean couldn't help the slight grin that tugged his lips up at the comment. Sex appeal indeed. "Still jealous though. Might have to take you back to the motel and finish the lesson."

"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Sam smirked.

Dean barked out a laugh and sped up the car, bringing them closer to the destination and Sam up against a wall, being taught a very valuable lesson.

Generally as an unspoken rule they didn't celebrate birthdays. It was just another day on the calendar, a passing off time that they preferred to mark with gentle touches and unspoken promises. But when Dean saw the item in the shop he couldn't resist. He'd been out to get them coffee before their drive to the next hunt and his eyes had spotted it in the window beside the coffee shop. Dean had agonized over the decision of whether to buy it or not for awhile, all through making up the drinks to his and Sam's different taste, and then another ten minutes just staring at it. After all, Dean wasn't really the sentimental type and Sam only was with words so it would have been pretty out of character for him.

In the end he caved and bought it though, snagged a newspaper page and crinkling it around the item before stuffing it in his pocket. He hands shook a little with surprised nerves as Sam tossed the duffel bags in the back seat and he sighed. This was ridiculous, he was _ridiculous_ , but it seemed weirdly important so he rolled with it.

Sam stretched his arms high up above his head then pulled the door open and poured himself into the front seat. "Man ... time to drive again already." Smiling, Sam scrubbed his face with his hands for a few moments and cracked his window open. "You good?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded and shifted in his seat, backing the car out of the parking lot and steering them out to the highway. After a moment his hand slid into his pocket, curling around the paper. Another split second of indecision before he tugged out the paper and tossed it at Sam. "Here," he muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

Sam looked at the small piece of scrunched up paper in his lap then back up at his brother. He picked it up, hesitant, half wondering if it was going to do something nasty to him. Picking at the edge of the paper Sam pulled it open and something small fell into the folds of his jacket, glinting in the late day sunlight. Brow furrowed, he picked it up and found himself holding a silver ring that matched his brother's. Sam held the ring in the palm of his hand for a few moments, eyes soft, smile warm and looked across at Dean. "It's like yours."

"Yeah," Dean nodded and glanced over at Sam, smiling softly. "I saw it in the shop next to the coffee place. I thought... well... you don't have to wear it if you think it's lame," Dean laughed and shook his head. "It _is_ lame."

Slipping the ring on his finger Sam leaned back against the seat. "S'not lame, it's romantic." His lips quirked into a cheeky smile and his hand moved across the seat to settle over Dean's thigh.

"If you tell anyone I did something _romantic_ I will end you," Dean said, no threat behind the words. He let his hand come to rest over Sam's on his thigh, right where he liked it best. This was a good life for them and there was really nowhere else Dean could imagine being. Sam and Baby. The only two things he needed in the world.


End file.
